gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XLR8-0000 ANIDNN XLR8
The XLR8-0000 ANIDNN XLR8 is a variant of the AMPY-0000 Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni that's featured in Build Fighters - The Runaway. It was built by Akira Youma and Ciel Longhaim and is piloted by Akira. It was specifically designed to counter and over come Tsukasa's Duraga Black Comet. Combat Characteristics The team Forbidden Cosmos was never the same after Tsukasa Akashi joined and left; team builder Eros Greene left after realizing he didn't like it anymore, the team's best fighter Ciel Longhaim was brutalized and left unable to play anymore, and Akira Youma had to watch as the team he started with his loved ones fell apart. Because of one man. After an offer by Sheryl Bes was given to the still recovering Akira and Ciel, they took it. Having helped built the Duraga Black Comet, the model Tsukasa regularly uses, the two set about creating something that could counteract it. Thus, the XLR8-0000 ANIDNN XLR8 was born. Built with a diecast inner frame (allowing it to shrug off most impact weaponry and low-energy beam weaponry), the ANIDNN XLR8 has the complexity of a Real Grade kit made of High Grade parts. Moving and swinging hinge and ball joints in key locations allow it an extreme amount of flexibility and range for it to move. Like the original ANIDNN, the XLR8 can transform into a Mobile Armor configuration. However, most of the equipment necessary for the MA mode can be purged for added mobility. Armaments *'Finger-mounted Beam Sabers' **Hidden on the tips of each fingers, the Finger-mounted Beam Sabers (AKA the Beam Claws or Beam Fingers) are a feature of the original ANIDNN. Each one extends out to "10 meters" and, due to how the hands are built in general, each finger can move independently from each other. The beam blade is formed from spreading an electromagnetic barrier out from the fingertips and then fills said bond with condensed, super-heated Zenarios Particles to make 10 effective cutting weapons. Due to how the blades are made, they're capable of cutting through both anti-beam coated armor and heavily layered armor, however they can't pierce through beam shields. As a pro-caution, the beam claws automatically shut off when the sensors tell that said beam claws are about to slice through anything on board the ANIDNN XLR8. *'Vulcans' **The vulcans are a pair of weapons that fire "60mm" rounds meant to shoot down any incoming projectiles meant to hit the ANIDNN XLR8. The ammo for the vulcans is capable of piercing through heavily armored units. *'Refined ZECT Rifles' **Just so it could be accepted in tourneys, the standard ZECT Rifle is nerfed so it's only as powerful as the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's buster rifle. However, it's possible to remove the Refined System on the weapon so it can be used as a normal ZECT Rifle. However, the Sub-Routine System on the original is unable to be placed back onto it. It's mounted and connected by a sub-arm hinge to the arms, but can be disconnected from the hinge for certain situations. *'Pulse-based Beam Rifles' **Mounted in the multipurpose launchers, the Pulse-based Beam Rifles are standard beam rifles modified to pierce through most armors. It fires a small shards of metal within a beam pulse that's meant to rip through even newer model's diecast armor. It has to be recharged and reloaded in the multipurpose launcher, as it carries most of the shards in it. *'Beam Sabers' **Located in the Multipurpose Launchers, the beam sabers are specially made to extend a beam blade out at any length, from 10 meters to make a beam dagger, to over the ANIDNN XLR8's height, 25 meters. The beam sabers are linked to the Sierra Drive and use it's energy supply of Zenarios particles to fill the thin invisible barrier that keeps the particles in blade form. When the blade makes contact with an object, and because the barrier is very weak, it's outer shell breaks and allows the super-heated particles to cut through said object and pierce it. *'Composite Shield' **Stored on the back-skirt, the composite shield is a 3-layer shield that's supposed to purge the micro-layers to each layer that's too damaged to remain on board, referring to the damage as dead-weight in the onboard computer. *'Long Blade Rifle' **The Long Blade Rifle is a mix between a Heat Sword and a beam rifle. It basically has the machinery of a beam rifle inside, while having the heater, the edges, and the tip of a heat sword on the outside of the weapon. *'Reinforced ZECT Rifles' **The Reinforced ZECT Rifles are an optional replacement for the Refined ZECT Rifles, as they are meant to fire more powerful shots than even the original ZECT Rifle White. They fire off an electromagnetic bond around a large radius and then fills said bond with Zenarios particles, creating a weapon that cannot be blocked, as the particles in the beam would rip through the armor of even heavily-reinforced models without effort. Special Equipment & Features *'Sub Arm Unit' **Mounted at the skirt armor, the Sub Arm Units are manipulators that fold out from the armor to grab onto many of the ANIDNN XLR8's weaponry, and to grab onto enemy units when close up. *'Universal Driver' **The Universal Driver is a charging system modified from the Universal System. The Driver basically forces the Sierra Drive to increase it's output for a limited time, and spread Zenarios Particles all around the frame at the same time. The particles latch onto the armor, giving off the effect of the model glowing bright like a star. Because of the increased output, the ZECT Rifle is able to reach 100% energy input and be able to fire off a beam blast as wide as the ANIDNN XLR8 itself and hit with the force of several nuclear blasts on the earth. *'Shield Booster' **The shield booster is a feature that's supposed to allow the Composite Shield to be used as a projectile. It basically attaches a pair of thrusters to its back and blasts the shield off the connection point. *'Multipurpose Launchers' **Mounted at the shoulders, the multipurpose launchers are a pair of vernier thrusters that have a hidden compartment in white forward-facing tips. They're capable of sliding open, revealing and extending out a pair of beam sabers connected to a recharge rack and a single beam rifle, with its handle sticking out, also connected to the rack. *'XLR8 Feature' **The XLR8 Feature is a Plavsky Effect that was made by Akira Youma. It stacks the Plavsky Particles around the thrusters that point out from the suit with the normal particles used for them. It increases the speed of the unit by tenfold, but the speed makes the Plavsky particles around the unit that're animating the unit start being left behind, creating afterimages. *'L-Jammer System' **The L-Jammer System is a Plavsky Effect that was made by Ciel Longhaim in the First Year. The system forces the Plavsky particles around the frame that're used to make the field to latch to the unit. This results in the unit being invisible from anything on the field, but the particles for the beams (fired, not beam blade weapons) and thrusters aren't hidden, so it has to move by walking or running when on land, or pushing itself when in space. History Trivia *The theme of the ANIDNN XLR8 is VOODOO KINGDOM by Soul'd OUT. Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters